Gauntlet of Siegfried
The Gauntlet of Siegfried is a weapon in Call of Duty: Black Ops III on Gorod Krovi. It is obtained by locating the Dragon Egg, bathing it in fire, teaching it (a.k.a the trials after bathing it in fire), and incubating it. It is a mixture of the Ripper and the Purifier specialist weapons. Obtaining the Gauntlet The Dragon Egg is located in the Hatchery's basement, just above the sewer grate. Shooting it with any weapon will make it fall to the ground for retrieval. From there, it's needed to have a dragon breathe fire onto it, so the egg has to be placed in one of the dragon nests that are in the areas where the dragon attacks, then wait for the dragon to arrive and do said action. Once this is done, an entire round has to pass before the player is able to pick the egg up again. There are now three Egg challenges that you must complete, one after another. Visit the graveyard to view the next challenge in the sequence, or check them from the scoreboard in the bottom right. The challenges are: #Kill napalm zombies #Get penetrating multi-kills #Get melee kills You need to complete the challenges in order. Finally, the egg needs to be taken to the Hatchery and placed in an incubator. Once the egg is placed, a lock-down will start and players must kill zombies close enough to the egg so that the zombies' souls get zapped into the incubator, much like a Groph Module Pod. Once the egg has enough souls, the lock-down will end and the players will have to wait one full round for the egg to cool, after which it can be picked up. Finally, the player has to head back to Belinski Square where the challenges are, and press the action button at the players own challenge board, causing the weapon to rise from the ground and being able to pick it up Abilities The Gauntlet of Siegfried allows the player to wield a 'whelp' or baby dragon on the right arm, similar to a falconer. The whelp can act like a flamethrower, similar to Firebreak's Purifier. A melee attack can be also used while equipped, which is stronger than the Bowie Knife. The whelp can also be launched, turning it into a 'sentry' type companion, similar to a Talon Drone. In this mode, the Gauntlet has an enhanced melee, the 115 Punch, which launches the player through a horde, sending them all flying, similar the Cyber Core Overwhelming/Unstoppable Force. The whelp will launch fireballs at zombies, causing splash damage to anything in the vicinity. Gallery Gauntlet of Siegfried BO3.png|First person view of the Gauntlet of Siegfried Gauntlet of Siegfried Melee BO3.png|Meleeing with the Gauntlet of Siegfried Gauntlet of Siegfried Dragonless BO3.png|The Gauntlet of Siegfried without the dragon Gauntlet of Siegfried 115 Punch BO3.png|The 115 Punch Gauntlet of Siegfried Whelp BO3.png|The Whelp in flight Trivia *Siegfried is the name of the fictional dragon-slayer from Nibelungenlied. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Wonder Weapons